


Song of Storms

by JuZu



Series: The magical songs of Aura Magika [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Summer is blazing and it's causing trouble. Geralt doesn't want to deal with it, so Aura does.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The magical songs of Aura Magika [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Song of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Another song! This was is based on the Legend of Zelda song Song of Storms. Specifically this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIXCL5VR9Ho

It was hot, scorching hot. It was near the end of summer and it hadn’t rained in a month. The fields were yellow and dead, no animal was in sight. Dust was everywhere and everything was covered with dust. Trees had lost leaves to safe water so the forest didn’t provide much shade. Jaskier was sweating, his lute heavy on his back. He wiped some sweat of his forehead and prayed that the next town was nearby.

Geralt was suffering in silence. His armor was hot on his body, his long hair was hot in his neck, everything was hot everywhere. He was walking next to Roach it was too hot to ride her. His waterskins were empty and he was more grumpy than usual. He kept up the pace to reach the next town as soon as possible, causing Jaskier to voice his annoyance to Aura.

Aura was happy that her hat provide some shade for her face, but it was still too hot. She was walking next to Cube, who didn’t seem to be too bothered by the hot weather. Must be his light color, Aura thought envious. She had been traveling with Geralt and Jaskier for a few weeks, mainly for Jaskier as she missed her childhood friend dearly. She would keep Jaskier’s attention away from Geralt during travels and could stick up for him when Geralt was being unreasonable. She wasn’t listening to Jaskier’s complaining, it was too hot for that. She didn’t understand how he wasn’t overheating from all that talking.

After another hour of suffering a town came into view, much to everyone’s relief. They crossed the field to cut the distance, but that was a bad idea. The field was covered with monsters, dog like creatures, that immediately chased them. Geralt had noticed them already, but the heat had affected his judgement. Aura dragged Jaskier on Cube’s back as Geralt mounted Roach. They raced towards the town, as fast as the horses could run in the heat. Luckily the monsters stopped chasing them as the horses were faster. Roach and Cube were overheated and exhausted when they reached the town, so they were brought to the stables immediately. There was still a little water left for them, so the horses were taken care of first. 

Geralt, Jaskier and Aura made their way to the inn, to be out of the sun for a change and for a drink. Aura went to the bar to arrange their drinks and rented a room for the three of them. She walked to the table that Geralt and Jaskier had occupied and sat down. Jaskier made a face at his warm drink, but drank it anyway.  
“Those dog monsters have been bothering the town ever since the start of summer. The barmaid says that creatures like that usually live in a desert, but they wander everywhere now due to the heatwave.” she said. Geralt had already finished his warm ale, glad to have some liquid in his body.  
“Aye m’lady, these monsters have been bugging us a lot. Nobody can leave the town without being attacked. Our food supplies have dwindled over the past few weeks and we cannot grow anything else. Yer witcher could be of use..” an old man on the table behind them said to them. Aura and Jaskier looked at Geralt, whom looked back.  
“Fighting them is too dangerous in this heat.” was his only answer. The man looked defeated at his drink.  
“Doing anything is too dangerous in this heat.” Jaskier muttered in his drink and Geralt agreed. Usually Jaskier would try harder to get Geralt to take a contract, but even he knew better than that. Aura gave the man an apologetic look and got a nod in return. Aura opened her mouth to say something, but Geralt raised his hand.  
“I’m also not fighting them at night. It’s too dangerous on my own. There are too many of them.” he said and Aura closed her mouth again.

Even though it was warm inside the inn, being out of the sun was much cooler than outside. Geralt was meditating, hoping that would cool him off a bit. Aura was writing some poetry to get her mind of the heat. Jaskier leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, fanning himself with Aura’s hat, quiet for once. They enjoyed the slightly cooler temperature immensely. Moments of blessed silence, as Geralt called them, like this were rare. 

The peace was short lived however when screaming was heard outside. Aura was at the window immediately.  
“Geralt! There is a monster inside the city!” she yelled at him. Geralt was up and out of the inn before she had finished speaking. With his sword drawn he jumped in between the monster and the child it wanted to attack. Jaskier was after him, dragging the child away to safety. The monster bit Geralt in his shoulder as he defended the child. With a hard push the monster was on the ground and with a slash of his sword it was beheaded. Geralt was breathing hard and fast through his nose, his hand pressing on the wound on his shoulder. The noise of the fighting attracted more of the monsters. They ran into town and surrounded Geralt. He fought of two more, but more of them appeared. This is exactly why he didn’t want to fight them.

Aura watched as Geralt was surrounded. She flew back to their table and grabbed her violin. It was vibrating and ready to be played. She sighed relieved, she could help.

Jaskier held a sobbing boy in his arms, trying everything he could to calm him down. He was hiding behind a broken cart in view of everything, but didn’t dare to leave, the safety of the child was important right now. Jaskier suppressed a scared squeak when more monsters ran into town. They surrounded Geralt, at least seven of them were in town now. Geralt was in trouble and Jaskier was powerless to save him, as usual. But at least the child was safe. He watched Geralt fight off as many as he could, but he was outnumbered and overheated. Jaskier felt incredibly worried, Geralt was on the losing side for once. He was debating if he should help when he heard running footsteps coming his way. His eyes widened as he saw Aura run up to Geralt and stand in between him and the monsters. He prayed to the gods that his would end well and pulled the boy closer to his chest. 

He watched as she started playing, even he could feel the magic radiating off of her. Nothing happened with the first bit she played, dragging out the last note, a low tone. But when she played again, a magical shield shot out of her, blowing the monsters away from Geralt. He followed immediately, taking care of the monsters now they were dazed on the ground. When the last one was slain Geralt made his way to Aura. He put a hand on her shoulder, smiling a bit as his way of saying thank you.  
Aura didn’t look at him. She was looking at the entrance of town and the field beyond.  
“If you won’t deal with them, I will.” she said, voice filled with determination and walked out of town, softly plucking her violin. Geralt stared at her.  
“What the fuck?” he said. His medallion wasn’t vibrating, so she was heading towards a group of monsters without magic music. Jaskier joined him at his side.  
“Geralt what is she doing?” he asked.  
“Something incredibly stupid as usual.” was the answer he got. They shared a look and ran after her.

“You are doing this for me, we will get rid of these bastards whether you like it or not.” she hissed to the violin. It seems the threat worked for her this time as clouds appeared overhead, turning the sky dark. Big angry storm clouds filled the sky with lighting and thunder while she plucked the strings. She put her bow up and played, a different melody and it started raining softly. The monsters looked around confused, the rain was not well received on these desert monsters. They growled angry at Aura, who kept playing. One ran up to her to stop her, but when he came to close lighting struck, killing it instantly. Aura smirked at the sky, her echo playing back at her. With every echo she played, the harder it rained. It didn't take long before she was soaked to the bone. 

Jaskier shivered in the cold rain. It came pouring down so hard now he could barely see, but he tried to keep his eyes on Aura. She swayed with the music, her melody floating through the clouds. Jaskier looked up and saw how they clouds were lighting up, they looked ready to strike. Then, on the beat of the music they did. Lighting struck on the edge of the field, leaving big black scorched spot behind. With every beat the lighting came closer and closer, the monsters running around frantically. Jaskier was pulled back by his witcher, away from the field and hopefully away from danger. 

Geralt held his bard tight, his arms wrapped around him, his face pressed against his chest.. He could hear the lighting strike behind him, the thunder roaring through the skies. He screwed his eyes shut and prepared for the final blow.

Aura watched the monsters go down in groups, the lighting making quick work of them.  
“Time to end this.” With a powerful stroke of her bow Aura summoned a huge bolt of lighting that engulfed the entire field. The light was bright, the thunder shook the earth. Even Aura was caught off guard by this power in front of her. She could barely keep herself standing as everything on the field was destroyed. With her regained balance she kept playing, softer and slower now, to calm the storm. It was still raining, but not as violently was before. 

Geralt opened his eyes and turned towards what was left of the devastating blow. The yellow grass was scorched black, the bodies of the monsters burned to a crisp. He sucked in a breath as he stared at the barren wasteland in front of him. The power of the violin never ceased to amaze him. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked. Jaskier’s hand slid down to his hand to hold and he took him to Aura. The hold on his hand was a little tight, which told him that Jaskier was a little too shaken to go to Aura on his own. Geralt would never say it out loud, but he would hold Jaskier’s hand every day if he could.

Aura took a deep breath and smiled. The rain on her face felt amazing and the rush of magic was always pleasant. Her eyes lowered to the violin on her shoulder.  
“You should listen to me more often… I would be so much more useful if you do.” She whispered to it. She didn’t get an answer, she never did. But she could feel a wave of disagreement and annoyance flow through her. She laughed out loud, the sound was happy and relieved.  
“I take that as a no.” She chuckled. Her head turned to the side as Jaskier and Geralt stopped next to her.

“That’s one way to solve many problems at once.” Jaskier said deadpan and wrapped his arm around Aura’s waist. She was on one side, Geralt on the other. Jasker felt safer than ever. Geralt gave Aura a look, one that meant thank you and never do that again idiot. Aura gave him a reassuring smile back that meant I will do this again and you know it. Jaskier took a deep breath and spluttered out the rainwater that got into his mouth. Both Aura and Geralt let out a laugh, Aura’s happy and loud, Geralt’s deep and rumbling. They stood for a while in the pouring rain until Jaskier sneezed.  
“Let’s go inside before Jaskier gets a cold in summer.” Geralt said and walked back, still holding the hand of his bard. Aura was dragged along by Jaskier’s hand around her waist.


End file.
